Ultraman Tiga (The World Where The Ultra Flare Occurred)
The alternate version of is one of the ancient Ultra Warriors in The World Where The Ultra Flare Occurred that sealed Zaigorg in the past. Like the original, he left behind his original power for future generations to use. History Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman! Long ago, Tiga and several past Ultra Warriors fought against Zaigorg, a monster who managed to turn Earth into a living hell. After sealing it in an ancient pyramid within the Baraji civilization, Tiga and the ancient giants leave the Earth but before he would do so, he left his original powers (both a giant statue of him and a Spark Lens) for future generations to use. In the present day, with Zaigorg being released because of Carlos Kurosaki, Yuuto Tamaki, the son of archaeologist Tsukasa Tamaki found Tiga's Spark Lens. When both him and his mother were sent to the Operation Base X, Yuuto revealed the Spark Lens to Dr. Guruman after the scientist gave him a closer look at the Type-U Cyber Cards. The scientist borrowed the item for a while and used it in conjunction with the data of Tiga's statue to create the Ultra Warrior's Cyber Card. Witnessing his mother Tsukasa in danger, Yuuto's will to rescue her resonated with the Spark Lens, prompting Guruman to have Rui send the boy to his mother's location and gave him back the item. The Spark Lens first resonated with Yuuto to help him rescue Tsukasa by temporarily giving him super strength to lift up the steel beam that entrapped her. Later on, when a wall was about to trample the two, the Spark Lens resonated once more, which brought forth Tiga and repaired the damaged X Devizer for Ultraman X to appear. Joined by the original Ultraman, all three Ultra Warriors and Xio forces fought against Zaigorg and its Clone Beasts. Tiga takes on Gorg Antlar in an aerial combat via Sky Type. Hayato intended to use the Sky Musketty as a sacrificial bullet by using Cyber Birdon's powers, damaging one of Gorg Antlar's wings and therefore removing its aerial proficiency. As Tiga landed, he assumed Power Type and broke one of its mandibles before resuming Multi Type and fired Zepellion Ray to finish off the monster. As the fight seemingly ended, Zaigorg is revealed to have survived X's Xanadium Ray and strangled both Tiga and Ultraman, absorbing their energies to create 5 Tsurugi Demaaga which landed in worldwide countries. When X used Tiga and Ultraman's cards the utilize Beta Spark Armor, he freed the former two before fighting Zaigorg, with 5 Ultra Warriors that X previously encountered before joining the battle as well. Tiga and Ultraman soon combined with Exceed X to form Cyber Wing, simultaneously providing power boost to the worldwide Ultras before utilizing Beta Spark Arrow to finish Zaigorg. After the battle, Tiga vanished and returned Yuuto to his mother, with his job finally ended. Profile Stats *'Home World': Unknown *'Height': 53 m *'Weight': 44,000 t *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': Unknown Body Features *'Tiga Crystal': The crystal on Tiga's forehead, it is required for Tiga's type changes. It is also used to manipulate light energy for various other techniques. *'Eyes': Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. *'Protectors': The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They are also used to perform the Tiga Slicer implying they can charge and manipulate energy. *'Ultra Armor': Tiga's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. Transformation This alternate version of Tiga transforms in a similar with the use of a petrified Spark Lens. Yuuto Tamaki raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activates it. When gripped tightly the Spark Lens' wing-like "appendages" then unfold and light shines from it, transforming Yuuto into Tiga. Outside the Ultraman, the Spark Lens can also provide its user with immense strength, which Yuuto uses to lift a steel beam to rescue his mother. Yuuto uses Spark Lens.png|Yuuto uses the Spark Lens Tiga's rise in Ultraman X The Movie.png|Ultraman Tiga's rise Forms is Tiga's default form, which has equal parts of strength and mobility. Despite the fact that Tiga is a physical fighter, this is where his energy manipulation abilities were best demonstrated. It is designed for melee combat despite his psychic abilities. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Running Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Grip Strength': 50,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Ultraman Tiga's signature move in Multi type, used as a finishing skill against most monsters. It is performed when Tiga makes V-shaped arm cross arm formation, charged using the arms and then fired off as a white, incinerating laser. It can destroy monsters in one shot. ZepillionRayUF.gif|Zepillion Ray - Power= Power Type In , Tiga becomes more red in coloration. This form is called upon when Tiga wishes to exert more physical power, but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high power and combat in high pressure environments. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 3 *'Running Speed': Mach 1 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Distance': 500 m *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Strength': In Power Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased. :;Techniques ::;Physical * : Straight punch using unleashed stored up energy. There is an explosive discharge on impact. Used to break off one of Gorg Antlar's mandibles. Tiga Blitz Punch in Ultraman X.gif|Tiga Blitz Punch - Sky= Sky Type is Tiga's indigo form where he trades much of his strength for great speed and agility making him much faster than any of his other Types. It is lavender in coloration theme. It is designed for high speed melee combat and aerial combat. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Distance': 1,000 m *'Grip Strength': 30,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Speed': In Sky Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible super speed, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. Tiga also can combine his attacks with the form's speed. }} Standard Abilities Powers and techniques Tiga can use in all of his forms. * : An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head. * : Through the Tiga Crystal, Tiga can switch between any of his three other Type: Multi, Power and Sky. - Power= Ultraman Tiga Power Type Change.gif|Type Change - Sky= Tiga Sky - Power.png|Type Change Hand Slash Tiga Sky.png|Hand Slash }} Gallery Tiga appears.png|Tiga's first appearance in the movie Tiga X Movie.jpg Tiga X Movie 2.jpeg Ultraman, Tiga & X.jpeg tumblr_o0n360LPH71s2jfn0o2_400.gif Tiga changes to Sky Type.png|Tiga changes to Sky Type FAOrj3X - Imgur.gif|Tiga Sky Type fires Hand Slash to Gorg Antlar Tiga changes to Power Type.png|Tiga changes to Power Type tumblr_o0n360LPH71s2jfn0o3_500.gif Tiga Power Type vs Antlar.jpg|Tiga Power Type vs Gorg Antlar Tiga Power Type vs Antlar 2.jpeg TigaVSAntlar.PNG|Tiga vs Gorg Antlar 71.jpg TigaVSAntlar2.PNG Tiga changes back to Multi Type.png|Tiga changes back to Multi Type Tiga fires his Zepellion Ray.png|Tiga finishes Gorg Antlar ULTRAS-ZAIGORG.jpg Ultraman,_Tiga_&_X_Exceed.jpg De40sd8f4gdf.jpg Ultraman, Tiga, Zero, Nexus, Max, Ginga, Victory & X.jpg Trivia *In an original plan: **Yuuto's mother, Tsukasa Tamaki was meant to use the Spark Lens to transform into Ultraman Tiga instead due to her actress, Takami Yoshimoto playing Rena Yanase in Ultraman Tiga before Kiyotaka Taguchi changed the plans. **Tiga was meant to fight against Gorg Fire Golza instead of Gorg Antlar. His aerial combat was also meant to be against Dorako before it was scrapped for Antlar. *As revealed from the scanning made by Guruman, the Color Timer organ on his statue seemed to have some sort of energy stored in it. This may be theorized by the fact that its statue would be materialized into the original Tiga should the petrified Spark Lens be activated. Still, not much evidence can be found to support this theory. *In episode 1 of Ultraman X, when Daichi was searching through Demaaga, the Pacific Records revealed that said monster was sealed by the giant of light. The figure in question may be Tiga, although Tsukasa revealed that there are more than one ancient Ultra Warriors in existence. *Just as Ultraman X being a counterpart to Ultraman Ginga, Tiga's counterpart would be that of Ultraman Victory, another ancient Ultra Warrior whose appearance historically predated the titular Ultra Warrior of their series. *Ultraman Tiga's grunts are different from the original series, such as when Tiga grunts when he fires Zepellion Ray at Gorg Antlar. Tiga reused the grunts when Tiga fired Delacium Light Stream in Power Type. *Aside from Tiga, an alternate version of Evil Tiga was meant to appear under suggestion by Takao Nakano. In a proposed plot, said Ultraman would be used by Carlos Kurosaki, the very same man who was responsible for freeing Zaigorg but was rejected after Kiyotaka Taguchi finding the plot too similar to that of the original one. *Despite appearing to be transformed from Yuuto, this Ultraman Tiga is hinted to be in control of his own, as Tiga knows how to return Yuuto to his mother and the boy somewhat lacks a small recollection of his deed as the Ultraman. Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultras from Unknown Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Ultraman X Category:Counterparts Category:Form-Changing Ultras Category:Movie Ultras